


The 8est Vriska Ever!!!!!!!!

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [84]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Third Person Omniscient, The Homestuck Epilogues, The Homestuck Epilogues: Candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Each person leaves behind a legacy. A rare few get to see it.
Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/880590
Kudos: 4





	The 8est Vriska Ever!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the r/fanfiction discord server's Drabble Night back in August. Prompt: Legacy.

"Did you really do all those things my moms said you did?" Vriska asked, wide-eyed.

(Vriska) hesitated for a brief moment that she would retroactively class as a dramatic pause, crushing the urge to demand what, exactly, this descendant slash clone slash _whatever_ had heard. The details didn't matter. It had to be great, if Vriska was looking at her like _that_.

Which was to be expected. (Vriska) always had been destined for greatness. And, more than that, she'd gone out there and made her own destiny.

"Yes," (Vriska) answered, finally, throwing an arm around Vriska's shoulders. "Yes I did."


End file.
